Apenas Bons Amigos
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Camus não consegue dormir. Milo vai descobrir o motivo. O plot veio de um post do Fabinho, então a fanfic é pra ele, presentinho atrasado de Natal. Yaoi.


**Apenas Bons Amigos**

**ShiryuForever94**

Beta: Akane Mitsuko

Categoria: Slash M x M, Camus e Milo, Songfic: Miracle, Vertical Horizon, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pós Saga de Hades.

Advertências: Amor... Feita em uma hora, então relevem surtos ocasionais XD

Classificação: PG-13

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Camus não consegue dormir. Milo vai descobrir o motivo.

Dedicatória: o plot veio de um post do Fabinho, então a fanfic é pra ele, serve como presente de Natal ou apenas porque eu o amo. XD

Disclaimer: Ninguém me pertence, mas eu ia adorar escravizá-los sexualmente...

**Apenas Bons Amigos**

Duas da manhã.

Isso era hora de algum DESGRAÇADO telefonar?

- "Vai pro inferno!" Milo gritou desassossegado ao extremo. Mas que diabos...

- "Já estive lá e não gostei... Estou incomodando?"

A voz de Camus fez Milo praticamente pular da cadeira sem saber ao certo o que o doido do aquariano queria àquela hora.

- "Er, Camus... tudo bem? São duas da manhã..."

- "Não consigo dormir. Quer conversar um pouco?"

Milo ponderou se chamava um serviço de emergência psiquiátrica ou se conversava. Optou pela última ideia. – "O que está havendo?" Sua voz era sonolenta, mas estava alerta. Seus instintos eram sempre seus melhores conselheiros e achava que Camus precisava desabafar.

- "Faz só uma semana que revivemos e eu não consigo pegar no sono, toda vez que fecho os olhos vejo cenas perturbadoras..." Camus arfava do outro lado do celular.

- "Viu muitos demônios, Camus, viu a morte, claro que está traumatizado."

- "Não é bem isso..." Camus pigarreou, sem graça. – "Estou com... Er... Calores..."

_**Its taken much too long**_

_**Já levou muito tempo**_

_**To get it right**_

_**Para ficar tudo bem**_

_**Would it be so wrong to maybe find someone**_

_**Seria tão errado talvez achar alguém,**_

_**A miracle**_

_**Um milagre?**_

Milo ficou mudo. Camus sem graça? Pigarreando? Com... Calores? – "Camus, você bebeu? Está doente? Foi na Fundação Graad?" Perguntou solícito.

- "Eu penso... Penso... E vejo, entende?"

- "Hein?" Milo estava na porta de seu quarto. Preocupado. Camus não era de ter ataques, muito pelo contrário.

- "Posso passar aí? Levo algo para bebermos." O aquariano suspirou ao dizer aquilo. Estava maluco. Só que, não podia pensar em outra pessoa para resolver seus problemas atuais. Milo era sério, era um bom amigo e bem, era lindo... Parou de pensar nele apenas de toga grega porque senão...

Senão...

- "Vem." Foi a resposta de Milo, sem nenhuma razão lógica. Se Camus queria passar na casa dele às duas da manhã, fazer o que? Já tinha acordado mesmo.

- "Obrigado." Nem deu tempo de Milo vestir uma calça, vez que dormia só de cuecas samba canção, e sentiu o cosmo forte de Camus adentrar sua casa. Desceu as escadas sem se preocupar em colocar uma camisa. Eram homens afinal. Normal que andassem seminus no calor da Grécia.

- "Desculpe incomodar." Camus usava uma camiseta vinho de alças e uma calça de moleton preto. – "Trouxe um uísque, serve?"

- "Camus, você sempre gostou de vinho. Para me propor bebermos uísque, a coisa é feia. Que há amigo? Estou aqui pra você, sempre. Apenas aguarde uns momentos." Milo pegou a garrafa, era um ótimo uísque, pegou gelo na cozinha, pôs num balde e pegou dois copos baixos. Quando retornou, Camus estava olhando pela janela, pensativo.

- "Quer com gelo, cowboy, dose dupla ou simples?" Milo perguntou colocando gelo para si mesmo e rindo. – "Lembra dos boatos sobre Radamanthys beber uísque olhando para o quadro de Pandora? Somente depois soubemos que o problema é que ele não queria Pandora e sim um certo ruivo soturno do meikai... Um tal Valentine..."

- "Duplo, sem gelo e, sim, Radamanthys era louco por Valentine, ele morreria pelo ruivo... Pena que eu não tenho tanta sorte com um loiro..."

_**And all you really need**_

_**E tudo o que você realmente necessita**_

_**Is everything you could never be**_

_**É tudo o que você nunca poderá ser**_

_**And so you'd give it all**_

_**E então você desiste disso tudo**_

_**For a miracle**_

_**Por um milagre**_

Milo parou com o vidro de uísque na mão e olhou para as costas de Camus. Os longos fios ruivos caindo pela roupa, esguio e bonito. Era um belo homem. – "Com loiros? Que houve? Não me diga que se apaixonou! Você é frio feito uma pedra, Camus!" Agora quem precisava de uísque era Milo. Já prestava atenção em Camus desde a adolescência, mas como bom escorpiano, não gostava de se expor e, até saber que o aquariano tivera um romance louco com Saga, nunca cogitara o ruivo com alguém... Nem mesmo com ele, Milo... Bem, melhor virar logo a bebida.

- "Saga... Você sabe disso. Não sou um apaixonado normal, Milo, eu me interesso pela pessoa, eu quero o bem dela e, bem, com Saga, foi uma loucura total, até mesmo no meikai, ou, melhor eu explicar, tudo ficou péssimo no meikai." Camus andou para perto de Milo e pegou a bebida das mãos do loiro com um longo suspiro. – "Obrigado. Eu não sei se quer ouvir estórias ridículas de um homem que descobriu que não era amor o que sentia..." Camus fincou os orbes azuis preciosos nos de Milo.

- "Você e Saga namoraram um tempo, sei disso. Mas porque tudo piorou no meikai, o que não me contou?" Milo apontou o sofá branco que ornamentava sua sala e os dois se sentaram. Estava agora totalmente desperto.

- "Eu gostava dele, Milo, mas era algo meio insano. Ele era o grande mestre, eu me apaixonei pelo poder dele, ou pelo jeito louco dele e quando descobri o outro lado, o lado ruim, eu me deixei quedar em angústia e desespero e tudo acabou. Lutar com Hyoga apenas purgou minha culpa. Eu acreditei em Saga e também no lado negro e jamais vou me perdoar por isso. No entanto, aprendi, depois, que ele era um bom homem, e foi assim que ele nos liderou no meikai e senti-me preso a ele, novamente, só que... Bem, sabe com quem Saga está agora, não?" Camus falava rápido e olhando para o chão, bebera todo líquido âmbar e pegou a garrafa, mais um duplo.

- "Com Shura. Eu não entendi a princípio, mas parecem estar bem. Ainda o ama, Camus, por isso está assim?" Milo não ia ficar atrás e bebeu outras duas doses, virando o copo, não era fraco para bebida, mas não comera nada.

- "Não fique bêbado, quero que esteja raciocinando ao final dessa conversa." Camus mordeu o lábio superior e suspirou novamente. – "Radamanthys é um homem perigoso, e sedutor. Eu não consegui conter as lágrimas por causa de Saga e Shura no meikai e o Kyoto de Wyvern utilizou-se disso para me fazer obedecer. E, com a palavra obedecer, entenda que ele não tinha nada com Valentine até então e, bem, eu era aquariano e ruivo e..."

_**Is there a trace inside her face**_

_**Existe um traço no rosto dela**_

_**Of a lonely miracle?**_

_**De um milagre solitário?**_

_**And so you wait and lie awake**_

_**E então você espera e fica acordado**_

_**For a lonely miracle**_

_**Por um milagre solitário.**_

- "CAMUS!" Milo estava boquiaberto. – "Você e Radamanthys? Não acredito!" Uma onda irreprimível de ciúme invadiu o loiro grego. Mas que droga de vida! Nunca pensara naquilo. Camus com Saga era uma coisa, podia até entender, agora... Radamanthys? Aquele desgraçado torturador? E escorpiano... Sentiu o sangue pulsar mais rápido. – "Ainda gosta dele e por isso está assim?"

- "Ficou louco?" Camus respondeu se levantando e andando pela sala. – "Não é bem isso... É que descobri, por conta de Radamanthys, que não amava tanto assim a Saga. E, para piorar, descobri outra coisa. Que meu coração vem se negando a aceitar o que devia ser o óbvio. O que acha de quem se apaixona pelo melhor amigo e não compreende isso até que lhe seja jogado na cara?" Camus virou outra dose e encostou-se a uma coluna branca como neve da casa de escorpião. – "Juro que eu não sabia antes..."

- "Espere um momento, você achou que amava Saga, transou com Radamanthys porque Saga se apaixonou por Shura, morreu, renasceu e descobriu que gosta de um amigo? Isso parece enredo de fotonovela, Camus!" Milo não estava entendendo nada. Nadinha! Do que Camus falava?

- "É que após eu "transar" com Radamanthys, como diz você, descobri que sexo é sexo e não fez muita diferença o sexo que fiz com Saga e o que fiz com Radamanthys. Então, quando fomos ressuscitados, eu só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa, com quem jamais fiz sexo e, no entanto, sempre esteve presente em minha vida e sempre me fez sorrir e seguir em frente. Não é um problema de corpo, Milo. Descobri que amo alguém com quem talvez jamais vá ter chances e estou sem conseguir dormir porque não consigo contar a ele e ele vai ficar furioso ao saber que dormi com Radamanthys por que... Bem, porque eu acho que ele gosta um pouco de mim, mas não sei se é do jeito certo, se bem que não há jeito errado e, bom... Eu estou confuso! Não sei mais o que estou falando..." Uma avalanche de pensamentos, sentimento, vontades, tudo junto.

Camus estava enlouquecendo porque, no meikai, após ser seduzido pelo Kyoto e haver se entregado a ele de bom grado, descobriu que sentia falta dos conselhos, das conversas, das risadas, do carinho...

De Milo.

_**Never you really know what it is**_

_**Você nunca saberá realmente o que é**_

_**Not until it goes and if it comes again**_

_**Não até que se vá e, se isso voltar novamente**_

_**It's a miracle**_

_**É um milagre**_

Como diacho iria contar a Milo que só conseguia pensar nele desde então? Morrera pensando em Milo. Renascera pensando em Milo e não tinha nenhuma explicação lógica ou razoável para estar louco pelo grego! Apenas que... Droga, Milo era seu melhor amigo e quem sempre o apoiava em todas as horas!

Para piorar, Camus não fazia a menor ideia das preferências sexuais de Milo. Nunca o vira com ninguém, homem ou mulher.

- "Está confuso porque está apaixonado e não sabe como dizer a quem ama que está apaixonado? É isso?" Direto no ponto. Escorpianos não eram dóceis e melosos, nem costumavam ficar pensando por anos a fio sobre algo. Se havia uma conclusão, era aquela. Milo foi para mais perto de Camus e tocou-o no ombro. – "Quem é o premiado?" Uma voz baixa e um tanto frustrada foi o que saiu da garganta do loiro grego.

- "Premiado?" Camus fitou o escorpiano e entreabriu os lábios. Será que devia falar?

- "Qualquer ente do universo seria agraciado de bênçãos se fosse seu escolhido Camus. Conte a ele ou ela e pronto."

- "É ele..." Camus abaixou o olhar. – "Não sei se ele gosta de homens, nunca o vi com ninguém. Ele é fechado, militarista ao último nível, focado em seus deveres, inteligente e muito sério com seus amigos. Morreria pela deusa, mas se sacrificaria em meio a dores se fosse por um amigo. É leal e bom, embora seja agressivo se for provocado." Camus falou tudo de chofre, totalmente levado pelo álcool que borbulhava já em seu sistema. – "Faz ideia de como eu preciso saber?" O olhar de Camus implorava.

Milo ficou de cenho franzido. Não conseguia focar o olhar no do outro, pois Camus não estava olhando para ele. Aquela descrição não era muito estranha. – "Não acredito que goste de Shaka! Embora... Não, militarista ele não é, e está com Mu agora, ou seja, não é o caso de não saber se ele gosta ou não de homens... Vejamos... Conte-me logo, Camus, que coisa!" Milo não sabia em quem mais pensar.

- "Você costumava ser mais inteligente." Foi a resposta de Camus que sorveu o último gole do uísque e suspirou. – "Acho melhor eu ir. Obrigado por me ouvir. Meu melhor amigo, um homem que eu admiro. E, bom, não estranhou que eu me deitasse com Radamanthys?" Camus novamente implorava com o olhar.

**But what you miss is love**

**Mas aquilo de que você sente falta é amor**

**In everything below and up above**

**Em tudo que há acima e abaixo**

**And could she bring it all a miracle?**

**E ela poderia trazer isso tudo, um milagre?**

- "Inteligente? Me admira? Estranhar?" Milo estava meio confuso. Muito confuso. – "Eu mataria Radamanthys se isso resolvesse, não posso estar com raiva, nem estranhar, Camus, você é adulto e sabe o que faz, mas se quer minha opinião, eu não gostei." Milo corou levemente. Estava com ciúmes. Não ia dizer mais nada. – "Vá dormir, se quiser, pode ir para o meu quarto, ao menos se sentirá mais seguro, se é que é de segurança que sente falta."

Camus suspirou. Pousou o copo na mesinha de centro e vibrou seu cosmo de maneira diferente. Ondas de energia para Milo. – "Você ainda não entendeu? É de você que tenho fome e sede... Me perdoe, mas eu não consigo esquecer..."

Milo arregalou os olhos com a paixão que sentia no cosmo do outro e arfou com o calor que vinha de Camus.

Calor!

Era quente e profundo, era contagiante e dominador. – "Camus, o que está dizendo? Nós nunca..."

- "Nós nunca fomos mais que amigos. Mas eu descobri que da amizade vem o amor. Será que pode me dizer para esquecer você? Pode me mandar embora e resolver essa dor?" Camus arfava, estava tão desesperado... Não sabia mais como reagir, precisava contar!

- "Eu não sou de falar muito." Milo cortou a distância e puxou o ruivo. – "Não preciso de nada além de sinceridade. É a mim que ama tanto que não consegue dormir?" O olhar de Milo era intenso, severo, profundo.

- "Sim..." Camus gemeu baixo, estremecendo com a presença masculina, arrogante, poderosa e inebriante do escorpiano.

- "Conheço um ótimo remédio para insônia." Milo falou baixinho nos ouvidos do ruivo, lambendo devagar o lóbulo da orelha do outro. – "Quer experimentar?"

Camus gemeu.

Deu-se conta que não sabia tanto assim de Milo. Ele era calado, quieto, discreto e muito sério. Não tinha como saber que ele gostava ou não de homens, que ele o aceitaria. Eram amigos, mas com Milo, sempre havia limites, uma zona escura onde ninguém penetrava. E agora...

_**All you wanted was a (miracle)**_

_**Tudo o que você queria era um milagre**_

_**All you needed was a miracle**_

_**Tudo o que você precisava era um milagre**_

_**A miracle**_

_**Um milagre**_

_**And all you wanted was a**_

_**E tudo que você queria era…**_

_**All you needed was a miracle**_

_**Tudo o que você precisava era um milagre**_

_**A miracle**_

_**Um milagre**_

- "Uma noite apenas?" O aquariano perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- "Não sou homem de uma noite..." Milo encarou o outro. – "Se não quer nada sério, não sou o parceiro ideal. Não gosto de subterfúgios, nem de meias verdades, sou difícil, esquentado e ciumento. Odeio falsidade, detesto pessoas fúteis e não tolero indiscrição. Ainda sou quem você quer?" A dúvida no olhar azul do loiro grego doeu em Camus.

- "Tudo que eu quero..." Camus respondeu e sentiu a boca morna e poderosa unir-se à sua. De repente, achou que ter insônia era ótimo...

_**Its taken so long to get it right**_

_**Já se perdeu muito tempo para ficar tudo bem**_

_**Could it be so wrong**_

_**Seria tão errado**_

_**To maybe find someone**_

_**Talvez encontra alguém**_

_**A miracle**_

_**Um milagre?**_

_**

* * *

Pois é... Parece que voltei para Saint Seiya. Alguém se interessa por isso? XD Adorei fazer essa fanfiction. Alguém gostou? Gente, estou apaixonada! Por Saint Seiya, de novo! E tão feliz por isso! Obrigada por lerem. XD  
**_


End file.
